1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for delivering bulk material consisting of individual products stored in a supply container to a transfer unit, which transfers the individual products into the pockets of a continuously or cyclically moving web of sheeting. The device is provided with a perforated plate arranged downstream of the product outlet of the supply container on a base stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
These types of devices are used in particular in the work station of thermoforming machines, in which the individual products, which are made available as bulk material in a supply container, are subjected to further processing so that they can be loaded into the pockets in the web of sheeting. For this purpose, the individual products are delivered from the supply container through the product outlet onto the perforated plate.